Cause You're Beautiful
by fmjl11
Summary: He'd kill you if you ever said anything but it's true, he doesn't know when it happened but he fuckin' fell for crazy ass Rachel Berry. Fluff.


**AN: This idea came to me when I was at the gym yesterday! I'm really happy with the way it turned out, so PLEASE let me know what you think. Reviews are like crack to me. My only beta is spell-check, all mistakes are mine. I don't own Glee.**

Cause You're Beautiful

He really cant believe that just happened, he knows he didn't pop Berry's berry for a good reason, and not even that pansy ass one about Finn, but because he actually _cared _about her. He'd kill you if you ever said anything but it's true, he doesn't know when it happened but he fuckin' fell for crazy ass Rachel Berry. He's finally just admitted it to himself that he was in love with her; he didn't need to share his feelings with the whole God damn world. So here he is, sitting in his old pick up truck on the street outside Rachel's house. He knows he should leave, theirs no way in hell she would let him back in the house after what he just did. He groans as he thought about it, and for a second he even questions his bad assness, he had the girl of his dreams right their and he just fucking walked away. She looked out the window _again _and he's 95% sure she's gonna call the cops if he doesn't leave soon, so he glances back at the window once more before pulling away from the curb.

By the next day everyone at school everyone knows what went down between him and Rachel. He'd go apologize but she wouldn't even look in his direction, it stung a lot more than it should have. Before 5th period Finn corners him at his locker, he looks pissed, and Puck can tell before Finn even opens his mouth that he's about to get a verbal ass kicking, what he got was much worse.

"You broke her you know." Finn said calmly, "She was healing from everything that we did to her and you just broke her."

This pissed Puck off, "What the hell do you mean everything that we did to her Hudson?" He questioned angrily, "You banged Santana all by yourself, you did this to her, don't even fucking try to pin this on me!"

"You had to know what was going to happen when you went into her room Puckerman!" Finn yelled back. "You where going to use her and then through her away like a piece of trash!"

With that Puck shoved Finn hard into the group of lockers, catching the attention of everyone. "Don't you ever fucking say that again!" Puck shouted. "I swear to fucking God I'll make sure you regret it."

"Don't pretend like you actually care about her, man." Finn said, shoving Puck back. "She's just another conquest to you!"

Puck fisted Finns shirt in his hand, "Don't push me bitch." Puck breathed out.

"Why the hell not! You don't—"

"Because I fucking love her!" he yelled, pushing Finn away before he even realized what had just left his mouth, the look on Finns face said he had heard it loud and clear though.

"Just back off." He said, quieter this time.

With that Finn turned around, shock still evident on his face, and that's when he noticed the 30 or so other students that had gathered to watch the two former best friends. In the middle of that group was Rachel fucking Berry, looking at him with a look he couldn't even read.

"Berry…"

He started, but then she was gone, pushing her way through the crowd. He followed after, completely ignoring the GIRLS sign on the girls restroom as he barged in right behind her, after a few girls left with shrieks of disapproval at Pucks sudden entrance he spoke again.

"Berry I—"

"Did you mean what you said, Noah?" she questioned.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, blowing out a breath before he spoke, "Yeah Rach, I meant it, I fucking love you, and I'm sorry I didn't just tell you that last night, but I don't want to just be someone you use to make Finn jealous. I mean yeah, that would be a bonus," he smirked before getting back to the point, "I want you all to myself, and if we do have sex someday I want it to be because you really want to."

"Noah…"

"And this scares me Rach, you scare me because I can't take this back." He sighed, "I'm all in, and I'll wait as long as you want me to, I swear I don't care if it takes you like 5 more years to get over Finnessa, I'll fucking be ready when you are." He sees tears start to well in her eyes and he immediately thinks the worst, he crosses the room in half a second, his arms automatically going around her waist.

"Shh… Berry I'm sorry OK. I'll just go, I'm sorry."

"Noah, I don't know what to say. I just got over Finn and now… this is just so much to digest."

"Wait." Puck grinned, did you just say you where over Finn.

"Yes. I realized today that I need someone that doesn't love me in spite of my flaws, but accepts them as part of who I am. Someone that doesn't put me down, or make fun of me for my outfits, and stands up for me when Santana or the rest of the gleeks try to put me down."

She stopped herself suddenly, looking up at Puck as she thought back over everything that she had just said.

_Someone that accepts my flaws as part of who I am…_

_Someone that doesn't put me down… _

_Someone that stands up for me…_

"Someone like you…" she said quietly, as if she had just realized it herself. She smiled, the first real smile Puck had seen on her face in months. "I can't believe I didn't see it before." She added, amazed.

"I'm going to kiss you now, alright Berry?" he questioned, his eyes still on her as she realized just how close he really was. He took her lack of response as a yes and bent down to something he had been dreaming about for months now. Unlike the other kisses the pair had shared this one was soft and sweet. For both of them it held the promise of something more, the possibility of a future. They broke apart when they couldn't handle the lack of air any longer and Puck settled for kissing the top of her forehead as she caught her breath.

"You're my girl now." He said, it wasn't a question and she wouldn't have wanted it to be, that wasn't the Noah Puckerman she knew, and possibly even loved.


End file.
